One Eyed Jack
"}} "One Eyed Jack'" is the sixth episode of Miami Vice's first season. It premiered on November 2, 1984, and was rerun on March 1, 1985. The episode introduces Lieutenant Martin "Marty" Castillo (Edward James Olmos) as the taciturn and mysterious leader of OCB. Summary Crockett tries to help an old friend with a gambling problem and is accused of taking money from a racketeer. Plot While Crockett and Tubbs are conducting surveillance on Mickey, a bookie with suspected connections to the Lombard organization, Barbara Carrow, an old friend of Crockett's, shows up to discuss a hefty gambling debt and beg for more time to pay it off. Indifferent to her pleas, Mickey calls in his muscle, Russack, and has him start shoving Barbara around. Seeing this, Crockett and Tubbs raid the office and take the goon into custody, but not before he throws the two Vice cops around the marina restaurant below. Afterwards, Barbara tells Crockett about her gambling addiction and how Mickey's boss, Vincent DeMarco, has taken her husband Jerry's tools as collateral on the money she owes -- but without these tools, Jerry is unable to work and help her pay off the rest of the debt. She asks Crockett for help, refusing to file charges against Mickey or Russack for fear it will only make the situation worse. At OCB, the unit's new commander arrives, Lieutenant Martin Castillo, whose no-nonsense style contrasts with the laid-back atmosphere in the Vice division. He speaks with Crockett and shows displeasure at his delay in filing a report regarding the scuffle with Russack. Crockett goes to see DeMarco and lets him know that if he doesn't return Jerry's equipment, he will clear his desk of all his cases and focus solely on making his life hell. After Crockett leaves, Lombard steps in and asks DeMarco if there's trouble; DeMarco says there might be, forcing his boss to consider a solution. Soon afterwards, DeMarco calls Crockett to arrange another meeting, wherein he explains that he already sold the tools, but hands over $8,000 as a cash equivalent. The moment the money is in Crockett's hands, IAD officer Ben Schroeder bursts onto the scene and arrests the Vice cop for taking a bribe -- too late, Crockett realizes the grinning DeMarco has set him up. Back at OCB, Schroeder informs Castillo that DeMarco fingered Crockett as an informant in exchange for immunity from prosecution on racketeering charges; Castillo wants to keep Crockett off the streets while the IAD investigation continues. Insulted that even his own Lieutenant won't back him, Crockett goes to see Jerry Carrow, who tells him about the toll Barbara's gambling addiction has taken on their marriage and children. Despite this, he remains committed to his wife and has refused her constant requests for divorce. However, now Barbara has disappeared and Jerry doesn't know where she is. Crockett has Tubbs put out an APB on her, but before anyone can find her, DeMarco picks her up on a street corner in his limo, suggesting that there might be "a better way" for her to settle her debt. That night, Tubbs goes to an illegal poker game run by DeMarco and cleans up. DeMarco introduces himself and Tubbs tells him that he's an enforcer from Philadelphia looking for work in Miami until the heat back home dies down. DeMarco says he'll check his references and get back to him. Meanwhile, Crockett goes back to the St. Vitus Dance, where he finds Gina waiting with a candlelit dinner. He compliments her on her "good timing" and they spend the night together. The next morning, Tubbs stops by the next morning and tells Crockett and Gina bout his progress with DeMarco (and the $2,700 he won playing poker). Crockett, who has set up some false references for Tubbs, says the only one that DeMarco can contact will back him up. The mood is broken when Crockett gets a call informing him that Barbara Carrow has been found, killed execution-style with five .22 caliber bullets to the back of the head and dumped in a river. At the scene, Crockett immediately suspects DeMarco and Lombard are behind it. Tubbs is angered by Castillo's seemingly ambivalent reaction to the killing, while a distraught Jerry blames Crockett and the police for allowing it to happen. Meeting with DeMarco, Tubbs is taken to Lombard's yacht to meet the boss, and he agrees to hire Tubbs as enforcer for his black and Latin action in the Miami area. At OCB, Schroeder goes through all of Crockett's files as part of his investigation, much the the Vice cop's aggravation. The IAD officer then informs him that he is to attend a preliminary hearing the following day. Crockett's mood is made worse still when Gina and Trudy come up blank on evidence linking DeMarco to Barbara's murder. The night, Tubbs goes to work for Lombard, first visiting a cockfight arena where DeMarco hopes to collect from the manager, a one-armed man named Angel. Angel can only offer up $4,000 of the $6,000 he owes, claiming business is slow; DeMarco looks around at the crowd of customers and suggests that perhaps Angel is betting on his own fights and losing. Things are about to turn violent when Tubbs offers to take Angel aside and deal with the problem his way -- out of earshot of DeMarco, Tubbs offers to cover Angel for the remaining $2,000 he owes, and in return he simply has to tell anyone who asks that he paid the full amount. Tubbs returns to DeMarco with the money, and they leave to meet Lombard at his club. At the club, DeMarco tells Lombard he collected $4,000, revealing that Tubbs shorted him on the cash; Tubbs later informs Lombard that he handed DeMarco the full amount. Sensing betrayal, Lombard abruptly leaves to make some calls, asking to meet Tubbs and DeMarco on his yacht at noon the next day. In Castillo's office, he and Crockett are discussing the Lombard case when Schroeder bursts in and begins mouthing off to Crockett about missing his hearing. Castillo suddenly berates Schroeder for coming into his office and harassing one of his officers, and informs the IAD officer that, with Crockett's record of exemplary police work, Schroeder has obviously been lied to and is a fool if he really believes the allegations. The stunned IAD detective leaves, while Crockett thanks Castillo, his respect for the new Lieutenant secured. DeMarco calls for Tubbs, desperate to arrange a meeting, stating that Lombard has been calling all day and now has his home and family under surveillance. Tubbs tells him why -- he comes clean on the betrayal he orchestrated with the repayment from Angel, leaving an exasperated DeMarco to plead with the Vice op that Lombard will have him killed if he thinks he has double-crossed him. With no alternative, DeMarco comes to OCB to cooperate in exchange for protection. He signs a confession admitting that he made false statements regarding Crockett's corruption, exonerating him, and reluctantly agrees to wear a wire to get a confession out of Lombard in exchange for preserving his immunity from prosecution. Tubbs takes DeMarco's confession and asks Zito to pass it on to Schroeder, with instructions to "eat it" Tubbs and DeMarco meet with Lombard on his yacht, which unexpectedly casts off, forcing the rest of the unit to pursue by boat. DeMarco breaks down and reveals the wire to Lombard, blowing the operation; in the meantime, Jerry Carrow has stowed away on board, intent on killing DeMarco to avenge his wife's murder. Crockett jumps aboard from his Stinger and tries to intervene, but Jerry shoots DeMarco dead. As Jerry is taken into custody, a jubilant Lombard points out that the Vice squad has nothing on him, forcing them to let him go. That night, Crockett and Tubbs retire to the St. Vitus Dance for a little "sanity maintenance", in the form of fishing. They discuss Jerry's future -- while he will probably be hit with a hard sentence, they hope that, due to his lack of prior convictions and extenuating circumstances, a sympathetic judge might let him off lightly. Cast *Don Johnson as Metro-Dade Detective James "Sonny" Crockett *Philip Michael Thomas as Metro-Dade Detective Ricardo "Rico" Tubbs *Saundra Santiago as Metro-Dade Detective Gina Calabrese *Michael Talbott as Metro-Dade Detective Stan Switek *John Diehl as Metro-Dade Detective Larry Zito *Olivia Brown as Metro-Dade Detective Trudy Joplin *Edward James Olmos as Metro-Dade Lieutenant Martin "Marty" Castillo Guest Stars *Dan Hedaya as Metro-Dade IAD Officer Ben Schroeder *Dennis Farina as Al Lombard *Jimmie Ray Weeks as Jerry Carrow *Joe Dallesandro as Vincent DeMarco Co-Starring *George Kyle as Russack Uncredited *Janet Constable as Barbara Carrow *Julio Oscar Mechoso as Metro-Dade Policeman Lester Kosko *Buffy Dee as Mickey *Jody Wilson as Animal Control Officer Notes * Dennis Farina, a former Chicago cop, would appear again as Albert Lombard in the season 1 finale "Lombard" and the season 5 "lost" episode "World of Trouble". In the interim, he starred in Michael Mann's 1986-88 series Crime Story, and also served as a technical advisor on Mann's 1986 film Manhunter, a position he had also held on Mann's début picture Thief in 1981. * Farina is also one of several Miami Vice guest stars to appear in Michael Mann's 1986 film Manhunter, alongside Garcelle Beauvais (from "The Maze"), Bill Cwikowski (from "No Exit"), Chris Elliott (from "Down for the Count (Part II)"), Kim Griest (from "Nobody Lives Forever"), Michele Shay (from "Theresa" and "Badge of Dishonor"), Bill Smitrovich (from "Brother's Keeper" and "The Prodigal Son") and Jim Zubiena (from "Calderone's Return (Part I)"). Miami Vice regular Michael Talbott also had a small role in the film, although his single scene was deleted from the theatrical cut of the movie. * Castillo first displays his famous staredown in this episode, in fact using it several times -- most notably directing his glare at Crockett, for not yet turning in his report on the bust earlier in the day, and Schroeder, for bursting into his office unannounced and verbally attacking Crockett. * The instrumental track playing at the pool where Crockett is set up by DeMarco is not an outside piece of popular music, but rather an untitled Jan Hammer composition (in fact it is the same score piece that plays during the fight with Russack at the start of the episode). This kind of "fake" song would become more prevalent in season 5, when the show's new composer Tim Truman would compose several such pieces for use in various episodes. * Crockett first uses his famous line, "I will clear my desk of all my other cases and make your life one living hell," in this episode. He would use the line a total of four times over the course of the series -- the other three occasions being in "French Twist", "By Hooker by Crook" and "Miami Squeeze". * The first scene that Edward James Olmos filmed as Castillo was the sequence where Barbara Carrow's body is retrieved from the river. Olmos later recalled in an interview that his response to Tubbs asking him whose side he was on was not scripted ("Don't ever come up to my face like this again, detective."), and that Don Johnson's disgusted reaction was real. * According to Edward James Olmos (in The E! True Hollywood Story), the reason there is a bottle of aspirin on Castillo's desk in this episode is because "everyone was giving him a headache!" Deleted Scenes/Censorship * Several shots from the cock fighting sequence have been cut on British DVD releases of Miami Vice, in line with BBFC rules on animal cruelty. Goofs * Crockett and Tubbs are quite obviously played by stunt men for the majority of the fight with Russack's henchman at the start of the episode. * When Crockett throws Elvis a bag of food on his boat, Elvis raises his head and catches it, but when the camera cuts his head is down and the bag is suddenly no longer in his jaws. * When Crockett bails Elvis out of being taken away from the St. Vitus Dance he shows his badge, but it is actually Tubbs' ID. * When Crockett jumps onto Lombard's yacht, he can be seen yelling something, but no sound comes from his mouth. * The heavy that Crockett and Tubbs fight with at the start of the episode is credited as Russo, yet he is identified several times in dialogue as Russack. Production Notes *Filmed: August 16, 1984 - August 24, 1984 *Production Number: 59503 *Production Order: 5 Filming Locations * 401 SW 3rd Avenue at Miami River, Downtown Miami (Opening with Barbara and bookie) * 800 NE 99th Street (Crockett visiting Jerry Carrow at Jerry's home) * End of NE 105th Street at NE 10th Court, North Miami (Finding Barbara Carrow's body) Music *"New Girl Now" by Honeymoon Suite (at pool) *"La Vecinita" by Papo Cadena (at Lombard's poker game) *"Wonderful Tonight" by Eric Clapton (Crockett and Gina on boat) *"Jump (For My Love)" by The Pointer Sisters (Tubbs, DeMarco and Lombard in club) Quotes * (Whistles) "I'm Lieutenant Castillo, your new boss... Can someone tell me where my office is?" -- Castillo to OCB crew on his first day * "Don't ever come up to my face like this again, Detective." -- Castillo to Tubbs after Tubbs questions Castillo's flippant attitude toward Barbara Carrow's death * "If Miami doesn't have it, nobody's thought of it yet!" -- DeMarco to Tubbs * "Who do you think you are, to come into my office and bad-mouth one of my detectives?" -- Castillo to Schroeder * "Dealer's Choice, Vinny: Jail, or lunch!" -- Tubbs to DeMarco * "Get this (false statement against Crockett document) to Schroeder, tell him to eat it! -- Tubbs to Zito Category:Season 1 episodes